onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Ratchet
| affiliation = Mecha Island | occupation = Feudal Lord of Mecha Island | residence = Mecha Island | jva = Goro Inagaki }} Dr. Ratchet is the main antagonist of the seventh movie, a great inventor who believes that with his natural genius he should rule the world. He is the Feudal Lord of Mecha Island. Appearance Ratchet is a thin man with his light brown hair parted at a 7:3 ratio. His narrow, brown eyes give him a sinister look. He wears loose yellow overalls that expose his lanky chest and a thick black scarf with red gear patterns on it. He also wears round, light orange glasses with round joints that give them a mechanical appearance; these glasses have windshield wipers installed within the frames. His hair color in the movie is lighter than the dark orange in Oda's depiction, which also shows his scarf as brown. Personality He is quite arrogant and believes that he can rule the world with his inventions. Abilities and Powers Ratchet is an extremely talented inventor, building all the machines on Mecha Island, including the battle suit used by Honki and the machine used by Maji. Mechas During his battle with Luffy, he piloted several machines known as the to fight. They all have keys in their backs, implying that the suits are clockwork. * : A mech used as transport by Ratchet. It resembles a large mechanical turtle with a throne on the top of it's "shell" and a large clockwotk key in the back. There is a switch on the side that causes it's "shell" to rotate around without the legs moving. * : The first mecha used by Ratchet. It is a large battle suit with a drill that can be fired like a rocket and retracted on a cable on its front and two large claws that can do the same as the drill. It also has magnets on its feet to climb steep or slippery surfaces. It was destroyed by Luffy. * : The second suit used by Ratchet, however it is incomplete. It is even larger than #28 and can be used on land or sea. It appears to be a modified boat and is controlled with a helm. It, like #28 also has a large drill on its front, two cannons on each side and two large arms, one with a spiked ball on the end and the other with a large claw. It has four small legs on the bottom to walk on land, however they move rather slowly. It also has a mast with a little red flag. Due to the difficulty of walking up a slope, Ratchet simply used it to move to the location of his next mecha. * : The third and most powerful mecha used by Ratchet. It is an enormous turtle-like machine with a turtle-like head with glowing red eyes, four cannons on its "shell", six legs and two large arms, one with a drill and the other with a claw that can be launched like a rocket. It requires to be wired into a power source in order to function, and Ratchet states it was still incomplete when he brought it out to fight Luffy. It was destroyed when Luffy (unintentionally) used Gear Second. Gallery History The Giant Mechanical Soldier of Karakuri Castle He tricks the Straw Hat Pirates into waking up the island (which is revealed to be a giant sea turtle, carrying the "island" on its shell), which he then manipulates using giant cables in order to advance his world domination plot. Ratchet and his two henchmen pilot mechas to stop the Straw Hats, but to no avail. When his first mecha is destroyed, Ratchet gets into a gigantic mecha in an attempt to defeat Luffy. At the last second, Luffy (unknowingly) activates Gear Second and completely obliterates Ratchet's mecha with a Jet Bazooka. For his misdeeds, he ends up being spanked by his mother. Trivia * His name references the ratchet, a common tool for mechanics and engineers. * As of the fourth Fan Poll, Ratchet has been voted the 122nd most popular character in One Piece. ** His highest placement was in the third Fan Poll, at 59th. References Site Navigation fr:Ratchet ru:Рэтчет Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Scientists Category:Non-Canon Fighters Who Use Technology Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Movie 7 Antagonists